Kolase
by nadezhda rein
Summary: Gakushuu dan Karma, kembar, tapi tak pernah sekalipun bertemu. Tidak mengerti satu sama lain. Tapi, bukan berarti tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengubah hubungan dingin ini. "Aku akan menghancurkan adikku." ・ "Aku akan merebut semua yang dimiliki kakakku."
1. bagian 01

**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom milik Yuusei Matsui, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

 **[ Kolase ]**

bagian 01 | kami terlahir kembar [Asano]

.

* * *

AKU Asano Gakushuu.

Aku seorang anak tunggal di keluarga Asano.

Begitulah keyakinanku dalam empat belas tahun hidup. Sejak perceraian kedua orangtuaku, aku menjadi anak tunggal di Asano. Ayahku, Asano Gakuhou, tidak tertarik untuk memikat seorang wanita dan menambah keturunan. Pria tua itu terlalu terlarut pada kehidupan _pendidikan yang kuat_ demi kelangsungan negara Jepang. Dia bahkan melupakan kalau dirinya telah mempunyai seorang anak.

Hidupku selama empatbelas tahun terasa monoton. Datang ke sekolah untuk mendapatkan prestasi terbaik. Menjalani relasi untuk mengendalikan permainan bisnis. Tampil menjadi seorang sempurna tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Memang, aku mendapatkan suatu kekuasaan di tempatku. Namun, lamban laun, kehidupan ini semakin monoton.

Terasa ada yang kurang.

Tetapi, semakin aku mencoba mencari kekuarangan itu, yang kutemukan hanya lubang hitam yang tak berdasar. Sesautu yang besar dan seharusnya terisi sejak dulu. Hal yang tidak pernah kudapatkan walau aku telah melakukan apa yang kuinginkan.

Aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Bahkan berkali-kali aku mengalahkan semua orang, menjalani hawa nafsu kehidupanku, aku tidak pernah menemukannya. Berpacaran dengan seorang gadis tidak membuahkan hasil. Menipiskan dompet tidak membuatku puas. Rasa kekurangan ini benar-benar memuakan. Aku benci memiliki kekurangan.

Sayangnya, meski aku mencoba konsultasi pada ayahku sendiri, Direktur tua itu tidak tertarik menjawab. Malah, ia meminta agar aku fokus pada kemenangan.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar membenci pria tua itu. Rasanya aku ingin menghancurkannya sampai ia tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

Apa gunanya seorang ayah tunggal jika pernah memperhatikan putranya sebagai seorang anak. Hanya menganggap sebagai alat pemuas dan pencapai tujuannya.

 _Well_ , ini bukan aneh lagi. Semua di Kunugigaoka sudah tahu; hubunganku dengan Direktur tidak pernah lebih dari atasan dan bawahan. Tidak ada kata ayah-anak dalam kehidupan kami. Dia yang kuat akan berkuasa; berlaku juga pada keluargaku. Meski aku memiliki kekuatan dan kekuasaan, aku masih belum bisa mengalahkan ayahku sendiri.

Direktur yang berkuasa. Aku hanya _bidak_.

Tidak ada lagi tentang cinta keluarga atau apa pun yang menggelikan seperti itu.

Lalu, ketika musim panas kelas duaku, kehidupan monoton ini berubah dalam sekejap.

.

"Aku ingin menjemput adik kembarmu di Hokkaido."

Sepiring kudapan sup miso dan yakiniku ditambah nasi merah untuk makan malam seketika itu terasa hambar. Aku membeku seketika. Nyaris kedua sumpitku terjatuh dan mengotori taplak putih meja makan. Wajahku terangkat, memandang langsung pria tua itu. Bukan masalah rasanya yang tidak enak atau ada kontaminasi kerikil di nasi merah. Lebih tepatnya, kehadiran pria tua itu dan satu kalimat yang memecahkan kesunyian di antara kami berdua.

Kembar—aku memiliki seorang adik kembar?

Lelucon macam apa ini.

"Jika kau menganggap aku bercanda, tidak, aku benar-benar serius." Direktur itu menatap lurus padaku, tanpa peduli rasa syokku. "Seminggu ke depan, kau akan berada di Hokkaido dan habiskan waktumu bersama adik kembarmu. Aku sudah siapkan tiket pesawat besok siang."

Aku berjengit, tidak peduli tiket pesawat diletakan di meja makan. "Apa maksudmu kalau aku kembar?" Emosi ini berusaha kutahan. "Jangan bercanda. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan aku anak tunggal dan aku tidak memiliki satu pun saudara!"

Nafas ditarik panjang. Direktur tahu, pasti aku akan mengatakan hal seperti ini. Ia terlihat sangat tenang meski aku benar-benar gusar. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Selalu saja Direktur menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak aku baca. Setelah itu, langsung mengatakannya tanpa memikirkan perasaanku. Seperti sebuah senjata rahasia yang membuatku tersadar; aku hanya seorang _bidak_ baginya.

Lalu sekarang, _Asano Gakushuu terlahir kembar_.

"Namanya Akabane Karma." Sikap tenang masih dipertahankan, meski aku memancarkan aura membunuh. "Saat ini adikmu tinggal sendirian di Hokkaido. Aku ingin menjemputnya, sekaligus... mungkin kau menemui makam ibumu."

Aku terdiam. Mulutku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Makam. Ibuku, wanita yang tidak pernah kutemui sepanjang hidupku, telah meninggal. Aku bahkan belum sempat merasakan kasih sayang Beliau atau tidak pelukan hangatnya. Padahal, setelah aku bisa pergi sendiri ke seluruh penjuru Jepang, aku ingin menemui ibu kandungku. Meski hanya itu sekali dalam seumur hidupku, atau mungkin akan menguras semua tabunganku untuk mencari Beliau.

Tapi sekarang harapan sudah pupus. Ibuku sudah meninggal. Dan aku yakin, dia pasti tidak tahu kalau putranya telah tumbuh dewasa dengan segudang prestasi yang membannggakan.

Kepalaku menunduk semakin dalam. Semua ini karena pria brengsek di hadapanku.

Aku tidak bisa memaafkan ayahku sendiri lagi.

"Adikmu bukan tipe yang mudah didekati, dan juga jangan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranmu."

Sekarang, dia jauh lebih memikirkan perasaan seorang anak yang tidak pernah tinggal bersama dengannya daripada aku?

Lebih mencintai adikku dan hanya menganggap aku sebuah _alat_.

Apa gunanya aku di sini.

Mataku mendelik tajam ke Direktur. "Oh, apa kau jauh lebih mencintai adik kembarku daripada aku yang sudah empat belas tahun di sini dan berusaha melayani keegoisanmu?" Aku benar-benar ingin berteriak. "Setelah tidak puas dengan mainan lamamu, lalu kau membuangnya dan mencari mainan baru begitu."

"Asano-kun, jaga mulutmu!"

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah memanggil namaku!" Sekarang, aku tidak tahan ini semua. "Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku kenapa kau memilihku daripada adikku!"

Meja makan ini digebrak. Tanpa sadar, tubuhku berdiri dan membiarkan sumpitku tergeletak begitu saja. Emosiku benar-benar meluap. Tidak peduli lagi tata krama atau lipan-lipan imajiner ayahku yang mulai mencekam suasana. Rasa sakit ini jauh lebih besar daripada rasa takutku pada pria tua itu.

Direktur tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Hanya memandangku penuh amarah. Mungkin jika aku kembali membentaknya, ia akan mengusirku dari rumah ini dan mengundang adikku masuk ke dalam kehidupan mengerikannya.

Aku akan bebas dan adikku akan tumbalnya...

Namun, hasilnya tidak sesuai dugaanku. Justru Direktur malah menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah tahu aku akan bereaksi seperti ini. Alih-alih menamparku seperti ketika aku gagal mendapatkan mendali emas, justru dia malah kembali makan seolah ucapanku hanya aspirasi biasa.

"Jika kau selesai makan, kemasi barangmu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara besok siang."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan. Tanpa ada tamparan ataupun lipan-lipan imajiner yang mencekamku. Seolah bertindak seorang ayah yang terbiasa menghadapi seorang anak emosional.

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi atau rasa hormat, aku meninggalkan pria itu sendirian. Bertindak seorang ayah, yang benar saja! Hanya karena seorang adik dia mulai mengubah sifat diktaktornya menjadi seorang ayah normal. Jelas, itu semua bukan untukku. Tapi seorang adik brengsek yang telah mengambil semua kasih sayangku.

Aku benar-benar membenci adikku. Tidak hanya rasa peduli ayahku, ia bahkan merasakan pelukan kasih sayang ibuku. Aku yang berjuang mati-matian untuk diakui, tidak pernah mendapatkan itu semua. Sedangkan dia, aku yakin kalau dia bukan anak sehebatku. Hanya anak biasa yang bahkan aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Akabane Karma dari sekolah terkenal) yang mungkin dengan kemampuan biasa.

Tapi, kenapa dia yang mendapatkan kasih sayang itu?

Bukannya aku.

Mulutku terasa kelu untuk berteriak. Aku langsung menutup pintu kamarku dan menguncinya. Pikiranku sekarang kacau. Seorang Asano Gakushuu kalah hanya karena seorang adik yang tidak pernah diketahuinya, menggelikan sekali, bukan. Kebencian ini semakin lama semakin terasa besar.

Tanpa sadar, malam ini kuhabiskan tanpa mengejar tugas atau laporan. Hanya terdiam sendirian di kamar.

.

Keesokannya, tanpa peduli perasaanku, Direktur mengantarku ke bandara dengan satu koper yang telah berisi baju dan perlengkapanku.

Aku tidak banyak berbicara dan hanya menuruti saja. Lagipula, aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan Direktur jika sudah menyangkut. Sebelum aku berusia delapan belas tahun, semua kendaliku berada di tangan Direktur. Jika aku berani keluar, bisa-bisa Direktur menggunakan kekuasaan hukum untuk memenjarakanku di sangkarnya. Yang terburuk, bisa-bisa nama Asano ini akan terhapus dari jati diriku.

Pikiranku masih kacau. Sepanjang perjalanan pesawat ini tidak membuatku tenang. Meski aku menuruti perintah pria tua itu, aku tidak memiliki gambaran siapa adikku. Aku juga tidak mempunyai foto atau gambaran kehidupannya. Yang diberikan Direktur sebatas nama _Akabane Karma_ dan alamat rumah.

Untuk menuju rumah Akabane Karma, dari bandara Sapporo, aku harus menggunakan bis untuk ke daerah Iwamizawa-shi, tempat adikku tinggal. Sepanjang perjalanan ini, aku hanya habiskan waktu untuk mendengarkan musik dan memakan _bento_. Selebihnya tidur. Terus terang, ini pertama kalinya aku pergi jauh sendirian—dan sangat membosankan.

Tidak ada teman yang bisa kuajak bicara. Bis menuju Iwamizawa-shi hanya ada sepuluh penumpang. Dan, aku tak terbiasa mengajak orang lain berbicara. Mataku melirik pandangan jalanan Hokkaido. Benar-benar berbeda. Walau Sapporo kota besar di Hokkaido, keindahan alam Hokkaido masih terjaga.

Terutama Iwamizawa-shi. Daearah ini sangat tenang. Tidak seperti Tokyo yang tak pernah istirahat, ketika aku sampai jam delapan malam, Iwamizawa-shi tidak seramai distrik Kunugi. Mungkin, jam sepuluh malam nanti, tempat ini benar-benar sepi.

Rumah Akabane berada di apartemen daerah perumahan pinggir Iwamizawa-shi. Butuh berjalan selama lima belas menit untuk mencapainya dari halte bis. Aku menggeret koperku sembari memperhatikan GPS ponselku. Kakiku terus berjalan dan sesekali istirahat sejenak. Lalu, kembali berjalan menuju tujuan.

Tetapi sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus bertanya-tanya. Aku harus bereaksi seperti apa jika bertemu dengan Akabane Karma.

Terus terang, aku sangat benci dengannya. Namun, aku tidak bisa seenaknya melampiaskan kebencianku pada anak itu. Salah-salah, justru aku yang terkena imbasnya. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah dia seorang anak manja atau seorang monster yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Direktur.

Itu berarti, aku harus berhati-hati.

Dan juga, secepat mungkin, aku harus menyiapkan strategi untuk menghancurkan anak sialan itu. Terserah semua orang akan mengganggapku tidak manusiawi. Ini semua salahnya, kalau saja dia tidak ada; mungkin aku yang merasakan kasih sayang ibuku atau paling tidak Direktur peduli padaku.

Melihat Direktur begitu peduli dengan Akabane Karma saja sudah membuatku muak.

Ya, aku akan membuatnya menderita...

" _Well_ , tak kusangka aku akan memiliki tamu malam ini."

Tubuhku tersentak. Asal suara itu membuatku berpaling ke arahnya. Seorang pemuda, rambut merah menyala, mata merkuri yang begitu tajam, baju _gakuran_ yang tidak dikancingi, wajah yang meremehkan, dan satu plastik belanja yang ditenteng. Pemuda itu berdiri. Sesekali menguap. Tapi, tidak ada tanda hormat ketika melihatku.

Matanya kembali memandangku. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Ia mengamati sekujur tubuhku serta koper yang kubawa ini. "Kau mau pindah ke sini? Tapi maaf, itu apartemenku."

"Kau Akabane Karma?"

Sebelah alis terangkat. Ia memajukan langkahnya. "Ya, dan kau siapa?"

"Aku Asano Gakushuu." Menarik nafas panjang dan membusungkan dada. "Aku kakak kembarmu."

Saat itu juga, dalam hati, aku akan bersumpah.

Pada hari itu, pertemuan pertama kami; aku akan menghancurkan kehidupan adik kembarku sendiri.

* * *

.

—bagian 01 – selesai—

.


	2. bagian 02

**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom milik Yuusei Matsui, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

 **Kolase**

bagian 02 | kami terlahir kembar [Karma]

.

* * *

AKU Akabane Karma.

Aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri.

Tidak ada orang yang bersedia berdiri dalam ceritaku sampai akhirku. Sejak perceraian orangtuaku dan pindah ke Hokkaido, ibuku selalu pulang malam dan berangkat subuh untuk berkerja. Aku tidak tahu siapa ayahku dan Mama seorang yatim piatu tanpa saudara. Belum lagi, tidak ada teman yang bersedia bermain denganku. Mereka tidak mau bermain dengan seseorang tidak memiliki ayah sepertiku.

Ya, bukan rahasia umum lagi jika gosip tetangga tentang keluarga Akabane menyebar; _dia anak haram, dia hanya janda miskin, jangan dekat-dekat dengan pembawa sial itu_. Nama Akabane Karma memperburuk semuanya. Seolah diriku adalah karma dari dosa-dosa ibuku. Bagusnya lagi, yang memberikan nama ini adalah pria brengsek yang meninggalkan kita berdua; ayahku.

Maka, jangan heran jika aku tumbuh penuh kenakalan. Aku tidak mau jadi lemah dan aku harus berdiri sendiri. Mati-matian mengejar prestasi sebaik mungkin. Menjadi seseorang yang kuat berkelahi. Menjadi kebanggaan Mama meski jarang berada di rumah. Tidak peduli kalimat para orang-orang itu; Akabane Karma tumbuh menjadi anak kuat dan jenius. Hanya itu kebahagiaanku.

Lalu, semua ini berubah ketika Mama menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Terlalu lelah berkerja sendirian. Tumbuh lemah dan ternyata memiliki penyakit jantung. Hidup sendiri bersama satu anak yang masih kecil cukup menjadi beban hidupnya. Saat baru menginjak bangku sekolah dasar, Mama meninggalkan aku sendirian lagi.

Dalam waktu singkat, hidupku yang damai berubah seketika. Aku tidak memiliki kerabat yang bisa kuhubungi. Tidak ada juga nomor telepon ayahku yang bisa kuhubungi. Juga, aku terlalu kecil untuk hidup mandiri saat itu. Sehingga, polisi mengirimku ke panti asuhan daerah Iwamizawa-shi.

Panti asuhan itu terletak di pinggir kota dan hanya panti asuhan itu yang masih menerima anak sepertiku. Pertama kali aku melihat, rumput ilalang meninggi di balik pagar, cat terlupas di berbagai sudut, dan beberapa mainan yang rusak. Tempat ini tidak terawat dan orang-orang dewasa itu tidak memperdulikannya.

"Wah, wah, anak baru ya!"

Pria gendut dengan kaos oblong menyambutku. Aroma rokok dan alkohol melekat padanya. Wajah anak ketakutan dan berusaha untuk tersenyum meski dipaksakan ketika polisi masih ada di tempat ini. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya; ada yang tidak beres dengan panti asuhan ini. Tidak, pria gendut itu yang bermasalah!

Manipulatif. Penyiksa. Tidak pernah mengasihani seorang anak yatim piatu.

Dan, benar saja dugaanku. Satu minggu tinggal di tempat ini, luka lebam dan goresan sudah menghiasi sekujur tubuhku.

.

Mungkin, jika mau, aku bisa melarikan diri dari neraka ini.

Namun, jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tidak bisa. Pertama, aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. Kedua, jika aku geladangan di sekitar Iwamizawa-shi, bisa-bisa polisi mengirimku kembali dan pukulan pria gendut itu semakin kasar. Ketiga, karena hanya tempat ini adalah rumahku yang tersisa.

"Karma-niisan baik-baik saja?"

Seorang anak laki-laki, jauh lebih muda daripadaku, datang sambil membawa perban dan beberapa makan yang disisakan. Tidak hanya dia, beberapa anak kecil datang dan memasang wajah khawatir padaku. Di panti asuhan ini, hanya aku paling tua dan masih mau bertahan di tempat ini. Dan mereka semua, adalah adik-adik kecilku yang tidak bisa melawan. Hanya aku yang menjadi tameng bagi mereka.

Padahal kami tidak ada hubungan darah. Juga, karena mereka aku dihukum dan hampir tidak mendapatkan makan malam setiap hari. Mungkin kalau mereka dipukul, hukumanku juga jauh lebih ringan.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku ingin melindungi mereka.

Tanganku menggapai salah satu kepala mereka. "Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Lalu, tanganku mengelus semua adik-adik kecilku.

Terus terang, panti asuhan ini hanya beranggota enam anak termasuk aku. Tapi, pria gendut itu tidak peduli terhadap kami semua. Uang dari yayasan dan beberapa donatur berakhir untuk kesenangan nafsunya. Botol alkohol dan rokok terus berserakan di tempat ini. Baju usang selalu kami kenakan. Kadang-kadang, kami tidak pernah makan malam.

Bahkan pria gendut itu berani memukul kami hanya karena kesalahan kecil. Dan aku, yang paling terkena imbasnya. Dia memandangku penuh kebencian. Tidak hanya tangan kosong, pria gendut biadab itu berani melukai dengan pisau dan botol kaca alkohol.

Selagi kami sekolah, baginya tak masalah. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk membelikan buku tulis atau alat-alat sekolah. Aku bahkan harus berkerja untuk mendapatkan itu semua. Lalu untukku, aku harus menyembunyikan semua lukaku. Jika ketahuan, pria biadab itu tidak segan-segan memukul adikku. Tentu saja, aku menuruti; baju panjang setiap musim untuk menutupi luka di tangan dan kaki.

Orang-orang dewasa yang berkunjung di sini tidak pernah peduli. Hanya mengatakan _kasihan_ , lalu pergi begitu saja. Tidak ada yang mau membuka mata bahwa panti asuhan ini bermasalah. Mereka hanya memberikan uang pada pria gendut itu lalu tanpa mengadopsi satu dari kami semua. Bahkan tidak pernah peduli luka yang kami dapatkan.

Karena itu, aku memutuskan mengakhiri semuanya.

"Berani-beraninya kau mencuri uangku!"

Tubuhku terpelanting dan memecahkan serakan botol-botol alkohol. Pecahan beling itu mengenai kulit dan mengeluarkan darah di punggung. Aku berusaha untuk berdiri, namun pria itu langsung memukul kepalaku dengan tongkat baseball sama sekali tanpa rasa kasihan.

Pada malam itu, aku ketahuan mencuri uang. Sebetulnya, aku ingin menggunakan uang itu untuk membeli obat adikku. Pria gendut itu tak mau membawanya ke dokter dan adik kecilku kesakitan. Namun, rencana mengendap-endap malam dan mencuri uang ini telah ketahuan. Pria gendut brengsek itu benar-benar murka.

Pandanganku mengabur, tetapi aku tetap berusaha untuk tetap tersadar. Mataku menangkap sosok adik-adikku yang ketakutan. Benar, jika aku mati, kekesalan pria gendut itu akan menuju pada mereka. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu semua. Sebagai seorang kakak, aku harus melindunginya. Mereka tidak boleh merasakan rasa sakit ini.

Dan semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Pandanganku benar-benar gelap. Tanpa sadar, aku memegang pecahan beling itu dan langsung menusuk pria gendut itu tanpa keraguan.

Tubuh pria gendut itu langsung ambruk. Dia berteriak kesakitan dan aku langsung menusuknya lagi. Aura pembunuh memancar di sekitarku. Aku tidak peduli jika aku akan membunuhnya sungguhan. Semua ini sudah keterlaluan, dan aku tidak bisa mengampuninya.

"M-monster..."

Sekejap aku terhenti. Mataku langsung menoleh ke arah adik – adikku yang ingin kulindungi. Ah, pandangan itu. Mereka memandangku penuh ketakutan dan menganggapku seekor monsterku. Apalagi, tubuh pria gendut itu sudah berlumuran darah dengan berbagai macam tusukan pecahan beling dan wajahku yang ternoda darah.

Itu adalah pembunuhan pertama yang aku lakukan.

Berkat semua itu, aku kembali sendiri lagi.

.

Pembunahan pengurus panti asuhan olehku sudah diketahui hampir seluruh penjuru Iwamizawa-shi. Syukurlah, media tidak mengendus kejadian mengerikan ini.

Anak-anak pengkhianat itu, yang sekarang tidak mau kuakui lagi sebagai seorang adik setelah tatapan pada malam itu, sekarang dirawat oleh panti asuhan yang jauh lebih bermutu. Senyuman mereka kembali berseri. Mereka mendapat rasa kasihan dan peduli dari para orang dewasa. Mungkin setelah ini, mereka akan mendapatkan orangtua baru.

Dan aku yakin, mereka telah melupakanku.

Mereka pasti tidak mau lagi seorang monster menjadi kakak mereka.

Aku ingin tertawa melihat nasibku seniri. Aku, setelah membebaskan mereka dari mimpi buruk pria gendut itu, sekarang meringkuk sendirian di penjara karena pembunuhan yang kulakukan.

Berkat undang-undang perlindungan anak, tidak ada hukuman mati untukku. Hanya penjara khusus anak bermasalah selama dua tahun. Di tempat ini juga, aku tidak memiliki teman Para tahanan menjaga jarak hanya karena aku telah membunuh. Tidak ada yang mau berteman pada pembunuh—ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya _pembawa sial_.

Setiap malam kuhabiskan sendirian di sel penjara. Namun setidaknya, penjara ini jauh lebih baik daripada panti asuhan kotor itu. Aku mendapat _futon_ hangat meski aku harus mencuci sendiri. Setiap hari, tiga kali makan sehari selalu memenuhi perutku. Kadang, aku diajarkan belajar sekolah seperti biasa, walau tidak sebebas di sekolah. Buku-buku bacaan bahasa inggris dan matematika yang tak pernah tersentuh para tahanan lain selalu menjadi teman pengusir bosanku.

Lucu sekali, di tempat penjara yang katanya menakutkan ini, justru aku merasa nyaman.

Ya, meski aku tidak bisa pungkiri; tatapan memandangku monster tak pernah lepas dariku. Tapi ini jauh lebih baik. Berkat pertahananku di panti asuhan dan beberapa jurus bela diri yang kupelajari otodidak, tidak ada lagi yang memukulku atau melukaiku. Malah, yang ada mereka terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan setan merah.

Walau begitu, aku tetap merasa kurang dari diriku.

Aku masih sendirian. Tidak ada orang yang peduli dan juga seorang teman.

Menggelikan.

Kalau seperti ini rasanya, aku lebih memilih hukuman mati daripada belas kasihan dari pengadilan dan berakhir di penjara. Jika mati, aku tidak perlu merasa sendirian lagi dan bertemu Mama. Lagipula, mana ada yang akan menangisi kematian Akabane Karma. Justru, mereka pasti senang dengan orang menyusahkan ini menghilang.

Mungkin, mengakhiri hidupku setelah keluar dari penjara bukan ide yang buruk. Lompat di jembatan sungai besar atau menabrakan diri di kereta. Barangkali, aku akan bunuh diri setelah menghabiskan semua uang asuransi ibuku yang masih tersisa.

Namun, semua itu tidak berjalan lancar.

Tiga tahun setelah berada di penjara, seorang pria berwibawa tinggi tiba-tiba mengunjungiku setelah keluar dari penjara ini.

.

Asano Gakuhou.

Kepala Sekolah Kunugigaoka, salah satu pemilik saham terbesar dan terkuat di Jepang, memiliki nama dalam dunia pendidikan, dan juga kudengar ia memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Menteri Pendidikan. Termasuk deretan pria yang paling berpengaruh di Jepang. Pria kaya yang katanya memiliki seorang putra sama jenius dengannya.

Musim panas tahun ini, ia datang mengunjungiku dan mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah pria brengsek yang telah meninggalkan Mama dan aku. Seorang ayah yang tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupku.

Jangan bercanda.

"Aku mengerti kau tidak akan pernah memaafkan aku." Pria terhormat itu menunduk pada sampah masyarakat sepertiku. "Karena itu aku datang untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa," sahutku penuh keji. Mati-matian aku berusaha menahan emosi ini. "Mama sudah meninggal dan aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi. Pergilah, dan bahagialah dengan keluarga barumu."

 _Dan jangan ganggu aku untuk bunuh diri_ , tambahku dalam hati.

Aku tetap mempertahanankan aura kebencian dan tanpa rasa hormat. Aku tidak pernah lupa apa yang telah dilakukannya padaku. Berkat dia, aku selalu sendirian. Hidup berjuang hidup dan mati semasa kecilku. Tak ada yang mau mengadopsi anak sepertiku. Apalagi setelah kejahatan dan sikap yang mengerikan ini.

Tidak ada alasan aku memaafkannya.

Aku lebih suka dia enyah di hadapanku.

Namun, dia semakin membungkuk, seolah dosanya sangat besar padaku. "Tolong beri aku satu kesempatan lagi," kata Asano Gakuhou.

 _Memberi kesempatan lagi? Setelah ini semua._

Ahahaha, aku ingin tertawa.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Begitu mudahnya dia meminta satu kesempatan setelah apa yang kualami. Aku Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menghajar pria ini, tidak, lebih baik membunuhnya setelah membuatku menderita.

Mana bisa aku memaafkan begitu saja!

Memang dikira minta maaf bisa mengembalikan Mama dalam kematiannya. Maaf juga tidak bisa melepaskan aku dari jeratan _title_ seorang pembunuh.

Lalu, kenapa pria tua brengsek ini baru datang!

"Karma-kun..." Gakuhou bangkit, tapi tidak berusaha untuk menenangkanku. Sepertinya dia tahu diri. "Kudengar kau tidak punya tempat tinggal. Aku sudah membeli satu apartemen di Iwamizawa-shi. Daripada kau tinggal di jalan, mungkin untuk beberapa hari ini kau tinggal bersamaku."

"Aku lebih baik tinggal di jalan daripada satu atap denganmu."

Gakuhou menarik nafasnya. Ia tiba-tiba menyerahkan kunci apartemennya padaku. "Satu minggu ini aku berada di Iwamizawa-shi. Dan, jika kau tidak mau bersamaku, tak masalah, aku sudah memesan hotel." Lalu, segepok amplop tebal diserahkanku. "Aku tahu ini tidak akan membuat kau memaafkanku. Tapi, tolong, gunakan uang ini untuk membeli baju dan sesuatu yang kau suka."

Aku terdiam.

Satu senyuman tipis terbentuk. Namun, bukan senyuman profesional, tapi senyuman seorang ayah yang tidak pernah kulihat dan kurasakan. "Besok, aku akan menemuimu lagi, kalau bisa habiskan uang itu dalam satu hari."

Lalu, Asano Gakuhou meninggalkanku begitu saja. Segepok uang dalam jumlah sangat banyak dan satu apartemen dengan alamatnya.

Ini adalah hadiah pertama dari seseorang selain Mama.

.

Apartemen yang dibeli Gakuhou terletak di pinggir kota Iwamizawa-shi. Akses dari stasiun sangat mudah dan jika ingin naik bis juga dekat.

Tempat ini jauh lebih nyaman daripada rumahku, panti asuhan, dan tentu saja penjara. Desain minimalis serta perabotan yang baru. Ada tiga kamar, salah satu kamar diberi papan nama _Karma_ di depan pintu. Aku memandang kamar itu. Kasur empuk, televisi baru, stok makanan di kulkas, serta sebuah laptop dan satu ponsel pintar yang tidak pernah kulihat terduduk manis di meja belajar dan beberapa perabotan rumah standar.

Aku mendesis. Jadi, pria itu ingin pamer kekayaan padaku agar aku luluh. Dasar bodoh, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan luluh dengan kekayaan. Lagipula, setelah satu minggu ini, setelah Asano Gakuhou pergi dari Hokkaido, aku akan mengakhiri hidupku.

Itulah kupikirkan.

Tetapi, perasaan ingin mati itu entah kenapa perlahan hilang karena kehadiran Asano Gakuhou.

Setiap hari pria itu mengetuk pintu rumahku. Datang dengan satu celemek krem yang cocok untuk wajah seriusnya. Membuatkan sepiring kudapan sarapan untukku. Gakuhou selalu tersenyum bersama secangkir kopi dan koran pagi. Mata merah-violetnya tidak ada ketakutan ketika memandangku. Justru, ia menikmati kehadiranku di apartemen sederhana ini.

Seolah dia adalah seorang ayah yang baik...

Dan percakapan pada hari kelima kami telah menghapus rasa bunuh diri itu.

"Aku sudah tahu, kau membunuh pengurus panti asuhan." Tidak ada rasa takut terdengar dari suaranya. "Tapi kau melakukan itu demi melindungimu dan anak-anak panti asuhan kan? Meski sangat menyakitkan, bagiku kau itu seorang _superhero_."

" _Superhero_? Lucu sekali." Aku mendengus geli. "Aku ini sudah putus sekolah, yang kubisa hanya matematika dan bahasa inggris. Ah, lalu berkelahi. Aku bisa membuat malu nama Asano."

"Aku tidak masalah malu jika itu bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku."

"Kau pria yang aneh."

"Ah, benarkah?" Ada nada geli di selipan suaranya. "Kalau kau mempermasalahkan akademikmu, aku bisa membayar tempat les untukmu. Atau kalau kau bisa masuk klub bela diri jika kau ingin berkelahi."

"Jangan buang uangmu percuma, Asano-san." Aku menghela nafasku. "Mendapatkan satu tempat tinggal dan makan sudah cukup bagiku. Nanti, kau tidak perlu membiayaiku. Aku akan berkerja."

Ada jeda sejenak, sebelum Gakuhou kembali berbicara. "Karma-kun, aku memang tidak memaksamu memanggilku ayah." Ia memandang lekat-lekat padaku. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin lagi kau menderita. Apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku tetap akan membiayaimu, dan Karma-kun fokus pada mimpimu saja."

"Mimpi?" Sebelah alisku terangkat. "Kau tidak menyuruhku mewarisi perusahaan Asano atau yayasan Kunugigaoka?"

Gakuhou malah tersenyum geli, tapi tanpa merendahkanku. "Perusaahan Asano dan yayasan Kunugigaoka butuh pemimpin yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Tugas yang sangat berat. Juga, aku terkadang stress terhadap itu semua." Ia menarik nafas. "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk mewarisi tanggung jawab itu. Jika kau mau, mungkin aku akan membagi dua."

Membagi dua?

Aku teringat sesuatu. "Kalau tidak salah, kau sudah memiliki putra," sahutku. "Jadi putramu yang akan mewarisi perusahaan besar itu."

"Jika kau mau, aku juga bisa membagi dua warisan itu," kata Gakuhou enteng.

Ada keheningan sejenak. Wajahku menunduk. Asano Gakuhou sudah memiliki putra, berarti kemungkinan adik tiriku. Putra yang sangat jenius dan mendapatkan kasih sayang Gakuhou. Entah kenapa, timbul perasaan iri di dalam hatiku.

Seorang adik tiri yang mendapatkan kasih sayang, tapi aku baru mendapatkan ini sekarang.

Menyadari keheningan ini, Gakuhou membuka suaranya. "Ah, benar, aku belum memperkenalkan kakak kembarmu."

Eh?

Aku tersentak. Mulutku mengangga beberapa senti. Setengah tidak yakin apa yang aku dengar; aku memiliki kakak kembar.

"Namanya Asano Gakushuu," imbuh Gakuhou lagi. "Dia anak baik, hanya saja sifatku terlalu banyak menurun padanya, jadi mungkin sedikit sulit untuk dekat denganya. Yah, rasanya, aku merasa tidak memiliki seorang anak jika dekat dengannya."

"Tunggu dulu, bukan seorang adik tiri?"

Gakuhou tersenyum geli. Namun, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. "Rasa cintaku hanya pada Mikami, ibumu. Meski aku sudah sering tunangan, tetap saja, aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Ia memandang sejenak kedua bola mataku. "Kau memiliki mata yang sama seperti ibumu, dan aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum terlambat."

"Bahkan meski aku telah membunuh seseorang?"

"Sudah kubilang Karma-kun, aku tidak peduli." Satu garis senyuman tipis tulus terbentuk dan sirat matanya tidak ada kebohongan. "Saat ini, kebahagiaanku hanya menyatukan keluarga ini kembali."

.

Seminggu pertama aku bersama Asano Gakuhou, perlahan menumbuhkan suatu benih harapanku.

Sudah tidak ada lagi keinginan bunuh diri. Kebaikan Gakuhou yang begitu besar entah kenapa membuatku ingin hidup. Ya, lagipula juga, aku masih ada orang yang membiayaiku meski Beliau tinggal di Kunugigaoka. Terus terang, meski aku tahu memiliki keluarga, rasanya aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Iwamizawa-shi, walau kenangan di sini kebanyakan yang buruk.

Bukan, bukannya aku tidak bersedia meninggalkan kampung halamanku. Aku hanya belum siap bersatu dengan keluarga elit Asano. Aku hanya rakyat jelata yang baru keluar dari penjara. Belum lagi, gosip semua keluarga Asano pintar itu sudah cukup membuat nyaliku ciut. Jujur saja, sejak aku masuk penjara, masih banyak ketinggalan yang belum pernah kukejar.

Bahasa Jepang, sains, sosial, dan kesenian nilaiku tidak lebih dari 30. Hanya matematika dan bahasa inggris yang mendapat skor sempurna; kisaran 90-100. Aku masih buta huruf kanji dan beberapa pengetahuan dasar. Jika aku masuk lingkungan Asano, sudah pasti aku memalukan mereka.

Jika bicara soal Asano, aku akhirnya menemukan nama kakak kembarku lewat situs internet. Asano Gakushuu. Anak emas Kunugigaoka dan Jepang. Telah menjuari berbagai macam prestasi akademik dan nonakademik. Dikabarkan telah memiliki relasi bisnis dalam usia muda dan sponsor untuk pendidikannya. Belum lagi dengan nama Asano, dia benar-benar seperti seorang pangeran. _Well_ , kalau tidak salah, dia salah satu sahabat baik Pangeran Jepang.

Setiap kali membaca artikel tentang Asano, selalu saja rasa iri muncul di hati. Kalau saja saat Gakuhou mengambilku dan Mama memilih Asano, mungkin hidupku tidak seburuk ini. Dan juga, kalau dilihat prestasinya, dia pasti bisa mengatasi permasalahanku jika berada di posisi ini. Aku juga tidak perlu repot-repot menderita.

Aku mendesah pelan. Percuma saja untuk menyesal. Waktu itu aku cuma seorang bayi lemah yang tidak bisa memilih orangtua.

Sekarang, aku harus menemukan sebuah mimpi yang membuatku hidup. Aku tidak tega bunuh diri dan menambah rasa bersalah Asano Gakuhou.

Satu tahun kuhabiskan sebagai seorang pelajar di Iwamizawa Higashi. Sepulang sekolah ke tempat les untuk anak-anak yang sangat mengerikan pelajarannya. Kadang-kadang, aku keluyuran malam hari atau membolos sekolah. Ya, karena aku anak Asano Gakuhou, bukan berarti aku anak baik-baik. Apalagi hidupku berjalan _yang kuat dia yang bertahan_. Tapi, aku membolos tidak cuma untuk bermain saja. Aku juga belajar sesuatu yang mungkin akan berguna jika nantinya aku pindah ke Kunugigaoka.

Entah kenapa, seiring waktu, justru aku menjadi preman di Iwamizawa Higashi. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatiku, apalagi berbicara soal pembunuhanku. Para guru tidak bisa berkutik; mereka semua tahu kalau waliku adalah Asano Gakuhou. Mana ada yang berani berhadapan seorang yang paling dekat dengan Menteri Pendidikan.

Lalu musim tahun ini, ketika aku kelas dua, lagi-lagi kehidupanku berubah.

" _Well_ , tak kusangka aku akan memiliki tamu malam ini."

Ketika pulang dari toserba, seorang pemuda berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku. Baju musim panas yang begitu modis; setelan kemeja putih, celana panjang biru dongker, topi _bowler_ senada dengan celana, serta jam tangan yang mungkin merek mahal. Satu koper berada di sampingnya. Kedua bola mata violet memandangku. Rasa sombong begitu besar. Aura merendahkan seseorang sangat kentara. Serta, cara memandangku yang meremehkan.

Ah, dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

Aku berusaha menahan rasa ingin memukul wajah sombong itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu," kataku tenang. "Kau mau pindah ke sini? Tapi maaf, itu apartemenku."

"Kau Akabane Karma?"

Sebelah alisku terangkat. Dia tahu namaku. Tanpa sadar, langkahku maju. "Ya, dan kau siapa?"

"Aku Asano Gakushuu." Menarik nafas panjang dan membusungkan dada. "Aku kakak kembarmu."

Kakak kembar. Asano Gakushuu.

Pemuda sombong yang mendapatkan semua kasih sayang sejak kecil. Dia yang beruntung dan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Dia yang mungkin tidak akan mengerti perasaanku seperti Asano Gakuhou.

"Ah, tak kusangka kau akan datang secepat ini, _Onii-sama..._."

Saat itu juga, aku akan bersumpah.

Pada hari itu, pertemuan pertama kami; rasanya aku ingin merebut segalanya yang dimiliki kakak kembarku sendiri.

* * *

.

—bagian 02 – selesai—

 _kami semua memiliki masa lalu masing-masing_

.


End file.
